


Tiny Things

by Justgot1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I brain-dump the tiny things, the bits and bobs, that come to me.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions, Decisions

Without warning one day  
my front door opened   
on the shores of the Rubicon  
and the waters murmured  
 _cross, cross, cross._


	2. Nape

 

  



	3. Pretty, Lovely

 

  
At night we brush each other’s hair  
like children, and I softly bite  
the nape of your neck where  
the tiny curls are, murmuring  
 _pretty, pretty, pretty_  
and you smile in the mirror  
and reach for my thigh  
and whisper _lovely, lovely, lovely  
girl._

  



	4. Back

  



	5. Geology

and the day we made love  
in the grass so slowly  
that the earth mapped geology  
on the flesh of your thighs  
and the sun burned your handprint  
onto my back, fingers curled under  
like a child’s.


	6. Last Laugh

If I die young, bury me  
with an acorn in my mouth  
and in fifty years, I'll be mighty   
and you will sit under   
my supple limbs  
old and tired,  
and I will gaily wave  
my young leaves,  
and drop a nut  
on your bald head  
and laugh, and laugh, and laugh.


	7. Mango

I dig my fingers into the flesh  
to reach the seed   
and suck, the pulp   
feels like a tongue.   
Juice on my chin, I'm greedy  
to give my mouth, my hands, my body  
to this fruit.


	8. Citizen of the liminal state

Betwixt and between withdrawal and engage  
with dissolution at my back and  
resignation before me, I build paper houses   
to store my soul while I have it, while for a little while  
I have it.


	9. After you

sliding away  
 from you on taut   
sheets, sliding   
across the bed  
 to a lover asleep,   
slide into eternity   
like a woman,   
sated.


	10. Small, Dark

Small dark places, she wants

to be pressed between soft things.

The wet machine of her stutters and grinds

and it feels like a kind of desire.

Dark places can be small, but as deep as the sea.

 


End file.
